poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Monstropolis/Helping Mike and Sulley find Boo's door
This is the scene where our heroes arrive at Monstropolis in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. Monsters, Inc., Sora and his two friends, in thier monster forms walk with Ryan, Meg, Jessie, the Cyberlings and thier friends in monster form. Sora notices something and our heroes got surprised as they got their weapons out Sora: Wha...? D-Donald... Goofy... Ryan... Meg... Cody... Matau... Blindings.. Orla... Oisin... Sean... Cyberlings... Crash... Ryan's mom... Sci-Ryan.... Jessie... Why do you guys look like monsters? Donald Duck: You do too! Orla Ryan: Donald's right. Goofy: Well, ya both scared me. Jessie Primefan: Goofy's right. And you did scare me as well. put thier weapons away. Sora looks at himself Sora: Seriously? Is this how we blend in here? Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, Sora. Donald Duck: It's about time you caught on. Sora: Could you guys take a few steps back? You're giving me the heebie-jeebies. Donald Duck: You take a step back! Goofy: Come on, I think our new look can turn out to be lots of fun! portal appears and Liam and Pinkipoo and Foiletta fell from it Liam: Owie! Pinkipoo: What a ride. Sora: Huh? Who are those guys? Pinkipoo: I think Boo knows who my name is. Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkipoo? What are you doing here? Pinkipoo: We've been asked by someone to help you as allies. So Liam, Foiletta and I will help you out. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sora: Hi, Pinkipoo. I'm Sora. Donald Duck: And I'm Donald. Goofy: A-yuck. Nice to meet ya, Pinkbear. I'm Goofy. Foiletta: I'm Foiletta. And this is... Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, I know. Liam, right? Liam: Oh yeah. looks around Sora: What kind of wierdos live here? Goofy: Who'd a thunk he get so creeped out? and the others chuckles Sora: What does it say? Pinkipoo: It says: "We scare because we care". Donald Duck: That's odd. Goofy: Doesn't sounds very caring. Sora: If they look like us, then they could be trouble. Evil Ryan: What would we do, Sora? Sora: Well, Evil Ryan. I think we better investigate. Foiletta: He's right. walk towards the entrance and the camera pans to the factory. The Logo sequence starts with doors appearing. One, purple, one blue, one red, one green and one yellow. The green door opens and a monster mouth roars before closes. The purple door opens revealing an eye before closing. The blue door opens to show a cupboard of a child's bedroom then closes then a yellow door opens showning an arm which opens the red door then the logo zooms in on the door then out to show the Monster's Inc factory with doors gliding on a rail at the bottom and words appear in blue with one eye on the letter M; "Monstropolis". The logo sequence ends with doors covering up the camera Monsters, Inc Ryan F-Freeman: Look. see Sulley playing with Boo. Sora, Donald and Goofy gasps Sora: Oh no! [Boo notices Ryan and friends Boo: Boo. Pinkipoo: I know them. Foiletta: Me too. turns around to see Ryan and friends Sulley: Hmm? I wonder who those guys are. Mike Wazowski: What? Careful, Sulley. If they see the K-I-D... Sulley: It's fine. We got nothing to hide. Mike Wazowski: But you're the CEO! You set the example. Pinkipoo: Ol habits die hard. Don't they? Cody Fairbrother: I guess, P. Mike Wazowski: Ryan, guys! Guys, it's not what it looks like. Okay, listen. That kid over there just popped out of nowhere! We gotta call the CDA. Uh... It's a... uhhh... Oh yeah. A Code 835! points his Keyblade at Mike Sora: Are you trying to scare that little girl? Mike Wazowski: Yes! I mean, no no no! We're done with scare power. Nobody's gettin' scared. Sulley: Mike, take it easy. approached to Boo Goofy: You should too, Sora. Ya see? She's happy. dispels his Keyblade Pinkipoo: Hey Boo, how've ya been? Boo: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes